Bedtime Story
by MasterofCupcakes
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR SONS OF GARMADON* The Ninja entertain their newest (and littlest) teammate. One-shot.


**I usually don't like doing stuff related to ongoing seasons (especially when they haven't even started airing here in Europe), but I just couldn't help writing this one-shot.**

 **It contains spoilers for** _ **SoG**_ **(but I guess pretty much everyone knows about those bits already anyway).**

 **And there wasn't really a quiet moment with all the Ninja (at least not all of them in one piece), Harumi, and PIXAL together after Cole has found the baby and before things went down, but let's just pretend there was ;).**

* * *

Bedtime Story for Baby Wu

"I'm going to put Cole Jr to bed now." The Earth Ninja stated, putting away the tiny teacup he had used to feed the 'mysterious baby'.

The Ninja and their allies were all sitting in the _Destiny's Bounty's_ common room, focused on polishing their weapons (except for Cole, obviously).

"Are you gonna read him a bedtime story?" Lloyd piped up.

"A bedtime story?" Cole raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know. When you first took me in, Uncle Wu would always read me a bedtime story, that was nice." Lloyd smiled fondly at the memories. But then he realised that everyone, including Harumi, were staring at him. "Uhm... I mean, that was a looong time ago, and I am way to old for that now..." He blushed.

"Yeah, just as Jay is too old for sleeping with his teddybear..." Kai teased the Lightning Ninja.

"You know all too well that I don't have Mr Cuddlywoomps anymore." Jay protested. "Because _someone_ destroyed him." He glared at his best friend.

"My poor Jaybear." Nya hugged him. "You know, if you ever feel lonely in your bed and need someone to cuddle with..."

"I can't hear you." Kai yelled, covering his ears with his hands.

"And you should not talk like this in front of Cole Jr." Cole chided his friends.

Jay crossed his arms. " _I_ didn't start it." He said. "Kai did."

"No, Lloyd did." Kai pointed at the Green Ninja.

"All I did was ask about reading a bedtime story to the baby."

"Lloyd's suggestion is actually a very good one." Zane stated. "Reading or telling stories to young children is good for their mental development."

"And it would be a nice change from Cole's singing." Kai smirked.

"What's wrong with my singing?" The black Ninja wanted to know.

"What about 'everything'?" Kai retorted.

"Can you please stop arguing in front of the child?" Harumi asked softly, noticing that the baby had started to whimper during all that shouting.

"Rumi is right." Lloyd immediately agreed.

"Of course, she is." Kai snickered.

"Do we still have the old books?" The Green Ninja ignored his best friend's teasing.

"We do, but they are all at the Temple now." Nya explained. "But maybe one of us remembers a nice bedtime story?"

"My systems are still working in safety mode." Zane apologised. "I currently can only access my local database."

"It is the same for me." PIXAL said. "We need to complete a full malware scan before we can reconnect to our shared database."

"I don't know any stories either, my dad always sang to me." Cole said.

"I wish Uncle Wu was here." Lloyd sighed. "He always knew an answer."

"Wu knew." The baby giggled.

"What about you, Rumi?" Nya wanted to include the newest member of the team. "You must have learned some interesting stories in the palace."

"Unfortunately, not." Harumi shook her head. "Reading bedtime stories to their adoptive daughter was not something the Emperor and Empress would do on a regular basis."

"And your birth parents?"

Harumi's expression hardened. "I-I don't remember much of them." She stammered.

"I am very sorry." Nya tried to comfort her. "But you are not alone. Kai and I's parents disappeared when we were very little. And Jay has never even met his birth parents."

"They abandoned me when I was just a little baby." The blue Ninja added. "So I know how you must feel."

"You don't know anything. My parents didn't _abandon_ me." Harumi snapped at him. "They would have _never_ left me on purpose."

The room fell silent, and all faces turned to the furious white-haired girl. The Ninja had never seen this side of the usually quiet and gentle Jade Princess.

" _Never_ talk about my real parents like this again." She hissed and stormed out the room.

 _Wow, she is hot like this_. Lloyd thought. _But also pretty scary_. _I better remember not to make her angry ever again._

The baby apparently had not liked her outburst and the silence that followed it, for he started to cry violently.

" _Hush, little Cole Jr. Don't you cry_." Cole tried to comfort the screaming infant.

"Uhm, I think _someone_ should check on Rumi..." Lloyd suggested, eager to get away from the crying baby and the singing Earth Ninja.

"Go for it, tiger." Kai winked at him, and Lloyd immediately followed his advice.

"I feel horrible about making the princess mad." Jay stated in a sad voice.

"It's not your fault. She has never talked about her birth parents, how should we know what has happened to them..." Nya told her boyfriend. "It must have been something horrible if she reacts like this..."

"But still no reason to upset Cole Jr." Cole stated. " _Shine, little glow worm, glimmer glimmer..."_

"We _really_ need an alternative to this." Kai groaned.

"Me and my parents, I mean my adoptive parents, we've always made up our own stories together. Most of them were about about some bad monsters in the wild desert. And then there was a smart little hero with lots of freckles who would invent cool stuff to safe the day."

"Awww, that's so cute." Nya cooed. "I still recall mum singing to me, but I was too young to remember what kind of stories our parents told us."

"I do." Kai said to his sister. "Dad used to tell us stories about a pair of warriors with superpowers who fought the evil snake army. But only recently I came to realise that he was just retelling his and mum's own adventures during the Serpentine Wars."

"That's actually a good idea." Jay's eyes lit up. "This little man here is gonna love hearing about _our_ adventures."

Cole tickled the baby's tummy. "Would you like to hear a story about some super strong and fearless Ninja?"

"Ninjaaa." The boy squealed excitedly.

"Once upon a time, there was this amazing young blacksmith." Nya rolled her eyes as Kai started his tale. "His little sister got kidnapped by some really bad bony butts, so a wise old man..."

"With a long white beard." Jay chimed in.

"Thank you, Jay." Kai said. "Anyway, the wise old man _with the long white beard_ recruited the young blacksmith to become a Ninja and save his sister. First, the blacksmith had to do a very difficult and very dangerous training course. But of course, he..."

"Failed." The baby exclaimed.

"No, no. Who's telling the story, you or me?" Kai gently bopped the child's tiny nose. "He passed and even broke the speed record on his very first attempt. And as the next test, he had to singlehandedly defeat three highly-armed but totally unskilled intruders, which of course was no problem for him at all. But then these three guys turned out to be his new teammates, and the wise old man with the long beard made the blacksmith their boss, simply because he was the best. And together, the four Ninja set off to save the blacksmith's sister and all of Ninjago from the evil skeletons. The end."

"This story was rubbish." Jay pouted.

"I agree." Cole said.

"But our young friend here seems to have enjoyed it." Zane pointed at the child who was fast asleep in the black Ninja's arms, a serene smile on his little face.

"He was probably just bored to sleep." Jay suggested but nevertheless smiled at the cute display.

"Good night, little Cole Jr." The Master of Earth put him down in his makeshift bed in a cardboard box and kissed his forehead. "Tomorrow, I will tell you about the marvellous adventures of Rocky Dangerbuff."


End file.
